Lumens in the body, e.g., blood vessels or the gastrointestinal tract, can change in size, shape, and/or patency, and such changes can present complications or affect associated body functions. For example, the walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop a pathological dilatation called an aneurysm. Aneurysms are observed as a ballooning out of a wall of an artery. This is a result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms have thin, weak walls, have a tendency to rupture, and are often caused or made worse by high blood pressure. Aneurysms can be found in different parts of the body; the most common being abdominal aortic aneurysms and cerebral (brain) aneurysms. The mere presence of an aneurysm is not always life threatening, but they can have serious heath consequences such as a stroke if one should rupture in the brain. Additionally, a ruptured aneurysm can also result in death.